


Promises

by Chaosia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Add more as i go, Hurt!Nico, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosia/pseuds/Chaosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaoi. Nico's been kidnapped, and is finally found again. But he's different. No one, not even Nico knows what the kidnappers did to him. Back at Camp half-blood, as time passes by, Nico and Percy discover just what has happened those days Nico was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Any Percy Jackson characters, they belong to Rick Riordon.
> 
> Warnings: Shounen-ai, Yaoi, boyXboy, drug abuse.
> 
> A/N: Sorry for all the mistakes you find :)

 

It was completely dark. Pitch black, so thick that I couldn't see anything and all sounds were muffled; smothered into a dull buzz. The shadows did nothing about the rancid smell though. The metallic tang of blood was so overbearing that I could taste it on my tongue whenever I inhaled. Other than this, I couldn't tell where I was, or for how long I was in this darkness. Everything was blurred together; my brain couldn't keep up with the flashes of activity that happened during the time when the light fixture above me was suddenly turned on, stinging my eyes like a thousand frightened wasps.

Voices. Randomly, voices would pop up within the black void talking about something or another. I was so out of it, that sometimes when they appeared, it felt like they were talking gibberish and in broken English dialect. Ghosts, my mind would label them; people who have died were attracted to my aura. They thought of it as a beacon of hope in their confused and probably premature deaths. Maybe I was in another country, which would explain why I couldn't understand them.

Right now it was silent. I was sleepy and aching. My body wouldn't move, I don't know of it was because I was exhausted or because I was tied. Was I sitting? Standing? Splayed out on my back? My body was numb and tingling all together that I couldn't really think properly. Pain and pleasure. I don't know which I feel more, which one was worse.

Just as I was about to close my eyes and let sleep sweep me away from this nightmare and horrible sensations, the light above turned on. The harsh whiteness burned my retinas, causing silent tears to form and slip towards my ears. I groaned and tilted my head away from the light, wanting to go back into the shadows again. A soft ringing rang in my ears before it dulled even further where I could hear voices again, tiredness gone.

"Good morning, D.E.E.N.A9772." This masculine voice sounded to my left.

"I don't see why you even bother saying hello to him. It's not like he can respond. Or hear you for that matter." The rude voice belonged to a female. She too was on my left.

The light fixture was still too harsh on my sensitive eyes, I couldn't open them.

"That’s beside the point. Who's to say that he can't hear us right now? We don't know. And even if he can't hear, I would say it anyways. Old habits die hard."

"Bull. You just love the sound of your own voice."

"Shut up and hand me D.E.E.N.A's chart. Make yourself useful." The man grumbled, fiddling with some metal things.

"Don't be such a douchebag, Art." A smack. Then nothing.

"Shut up, Kali! You'll never be the man your mother is!"

"Where the fuck did you get that from?" Kali screeched.

"Oh please. Your mom had it coming for producing something as ugly as you." Art sighed sorrowfully. "She was a good woman."

"Leave my mother out of this you bastard!"

"I'll consider it when you do something useful." His tone sounded bored and a little annoyed.

They were both silent now. The only noise that filled the room was the shuffling of papers (presumably) from the clipboard and the occasional scratching of a pen. I don't know if she heard it, but I in-took a sharp breath. Kali's small fingers gently carded through my hair, her limbs catching slightly on the ends. After tugging them free from the small tangles, she curled a lock between her fingers, playing with it. I could feel her staring at me.

"Hey Art?" Kali's voice was so soft and sullen; I furrowed my brows slightly wondering what kind of look she adorned on her face.

"Yeah?"

"How old is he?" Her fingers paused in their ministrations before continuing their twirling. "D.E.E.N.A I mean. How old is he?"

The rustling of papers stopped at the question. "17. Why do you ask?"

"He's so young. To be here. I wonder if his family is missing him? God, can you imagine? Only 17 years old..."

"You knew coming in just what it was you would be doing and on whom. Why now? Why are you finally asking such questions?"

"Don't get me wrong! I'm not....I'm not trying to say anything. It's just that...this could have easily been me."

Silence.

"Don't think about stuff like that, Kali. It'll only get you into trouble and around here that's the last thing you'd want." Art advised, papers once again moving.

"Yeah...yeah you're right." Her fingers pulled away from my hair, taking away with her the soothing effect they had, had on me.

"What time is it?" Art asked, setting the clipboard down on something metal.

"Almost 5, why'd you ask?"

"The drugs should be wearing off by now. Should be safe to give him more."

"Gotcha boss!"

Kali moved away from me, doing something around the room. I should have been scared, angry, and trying to escaped, but when Art had mentioned drugs the word had struck a chord within me. Immediately my body became chilled and the ache intensified. I couldn't think of anything other than the feeling of pure bliss that is about to come. How I know what is to come, I don't know but my body does. It had memorized this over the time I had been here.

The flesh on my inner elbow was wiped clean before a small prick came. My brain became fuzzy and my mind lost to the sheer pleasure and rush and just pure adrenaline shooting through my veins. I couldn't hear or concentrate on Kali's or Art's voices anymore. They were drowned out in the erotic beating of my heart that sounded in my ears. Before long, I was gone from any and all coherent thoughts. I was just a shell of a corpse again, doing nothing but indulge in whatever feelings I was allowed to feel.

 

\---

The next time I became aware, Kali's voice was replaced by another more older male. The bright light was on, making it impossible for me to see anything.  This man was talking to Art about something I couldn't really make out, just snippets before that prick and the satisfied fix my body craved was sated and I was once again gone from the world.

 

\---

"...far...good...blood is...new...everything...fine...think...proceed..." Art's voice filtered through the haze. I couldn't tell what he was talking about though.

After a couple of minutes and trying to force my brain to work again, the voices became lucid and just in time too it seems.

"Good. Everything's according to plan then. How long till D.E.E.N.A's immune system starts reacting?" it was the same man that was talking to Art last time.

"We only have a 23 minute window and counting. What do you want to do?"

"We have to time this right. The sh-" He was cut off by a loud blaring siren. "Shit! Who the hell set off the alarms!?"

"Sir! It's them!" Someone had barged in, huffing and puffing.

"Fuck! They found us already?" Art growled. "What do you want us to do, sir?"

"How many more dosages are left?"

"Only two shots."

"Finish the experiment. I've always finished them, and this is no different. Administer it. Make sure D.E.E.N.A9772 doesn't react harshly to them and prep then him for transfer and evacuation. And for God's sake, somebody drug him! He's becoming self-aware!"

"You heard the man!" Art shouted over the shrill noise. "Kali, the drug. You, prepare a gurney, and you go get transportation ready." There were more people in the room?

I felt three stings, one on my inner elbow, and the other two on my neck. The effects of the shot on my elbow were slow this time. Usually it was immediate and I would be soaring right now, but I was still there. A thin veil slipped over my ears, dulling them to only some words sifted through. My eyes unfocused, blurring the world around me.

A loud bang sounded, shaking everything within a fix radius.

"Shit! They're getting close. No time for the gurney! Daryl! Carefully pick D.E.E.N.A up, carefully!"

Warm large hands wrapped around my shoulders and behind my knees lifting me airborne. I was jostled as this Daryl ran out of the room to somewhere else. I was getting nauseous just watching the ceiling go passed so I closed eyes. I guess I wasn't fast enough because my head started throbbing.

"This way!" Daryl took a sharp turn, jolting my body even more.

It was starting to hurt each time my heart beat. Panic started to set in as each step started to cause me more and more pain, and I didn't want to feel it. At all. I wanted that numbness that had the painful pleasure the longer I indulged in the sensation. I groaned. The pain was getting worse by each second, it was overwhelming.

Then Daryl stopped moving. I was laid down on the cold ground and the stillness helped control the intensity of the pain; enough to allow thoughts to float to my brain. What was happening? Why...why did we stop?

I cracked my eyes open, trying to see if Daryl was still with me. Everything was still blurred but I caught an outline of someone. Daryl. He was waving his arms around. Maybe he was trying to tell me something but I doubt it.

"...o...Ni...co...Nico!"

Who...? The first time I am called by my real name, but why? Why did the Daryl's voice sound so familiar? So much like...?

"Nico!" Daryl's hand touched my arm.

I screamed. I screamed so loud in pure agony! My body and brain couldn't handle all that pain and sought relieve in sweet oblivion. I was lost to the panicked cries of Daryl as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own Percy Jackson

It wasn't Daryl who had called my name that day. It turned out that it was one Perseus Jackson. Daryl was nowhere in sight when Percy had found me supposedly. I had been taken to a local hospital in Slovakia, forgoing any nectar and ambrosia. My condition was too critical for the quick fix, and they didn't want to take any chances that what they had done to me would react badly with the gods' food. They also wanted a professional to tell them what exactly had been done.

"You were detoxed. They...had you on-they doped you up with heroin so you couldn't fight back or use your abilities." Percy reluctantly told me after I nagged for half an hour. "The doctors don't know why, but your immune system was attacking you from the inside. They were attacking everything and...a-and we were so close t-to...t-to losing y-you Nico." He was in the verge of tears and I let him go when he excused himself from the room.

It had been 2 weeks since the rescue and a week since I had woken up. Three days ago I was labeled stable enough to transfer to a hospital back in the states in New York. My doctors, who were demigods, kept an eye out for anything that could have been done to me seeing that all the test taken have come back negative. They were also watching for withdrawals from the detoxification.

Percy visited me every chance he could, which wasn't much due to everything that's going on within his life. Annabeth came once or twice, always accompanied by Percy. The other person who came nearly as much as Percy was Chiron. As a demigod and an occasional guest in the Hades cabin, I was sort of his responsibility. That and his atrocious need-to-know personality keep him returning to my bedside. I hated his 'business' visits. Today seemed to be one of them, I thought ruefully as he entered the white room.

"Good morning, Nico. How are you feeling?" He was in his wheelchair disguise.

"Chiron." I nodded in greeting. "I'm feeling okay. Food still sucks."

He hummed in agreement and smiled sympathetically. He wheeled himself over to the bed, waving a hand in the air to dismiss the nurse and close the door. This meant that what he came here for dealt with demigod business. Joy.

"That's good to hear, my boy. Doctors told me that you seem to be doing better with no signs of withdrawal. Your injuries have also healed splendidly with no mishaps." I once again nodded my head. What was he getting at by telling me things I already know? Chiron seemed to catch my question as he started again.

"With that, the reason I came here for is information. Have you remembered anything?"

He was talking about my time with the sick fuck who kept me drugged to do who knows what to me. I told him the last two times he had confronted me with questions, that no, I don't remember my stay in Slovakia. Everything was one big ball of blur, sounds, pleasure (I make sure not to mention this) and pain. That was all. Though for some reason I kept the knowledge of Art and Kali a secret as well as what they all had called me: D.E.E.N.A9772. I just couldn't bring myself to divulge that information.

And I think that somehow, Chiron knows this as well.

"Try to remember, Nico. Anything. Anything at all will be great help."

"I told you everything I can remember. I was drugged, I didn't even know up from down." His face grew lines of frustration from my answer. "Look, all I know is that I saw a blurred out ceiling, heard a dull buzzing noise, and smelled a lot a blood."

The centaur sighed. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but he was getting nowhere. So he bid his good bye, told me to call him if I do manage to remember anything else, and left. The nurse that had let him in smiled impishly at me, just standing there at the door like she knew what had happened. I glared at her in return, smirking when she scrambled out of the room.

I was alone now, and tired. Percy wasn't coming today and I doubt Annabeth would visit me by herself. So wrapping myself up in a cocoon of blankets, I drifted off to sleep.

\---

I woke up drenched in sweat, gasping for breath. It was a nightmare, but I couldn't remember it. Frowning, I glanced at the clock groaning when I read the small neon green numbers; 3:27 am. Great. I shoved the blankets away from me, and made it to the bathroom for a shower. I know it's late, but I don't like the feeling of cooled sweat.

The knobs were twisted to warm and I undressed as the water heated up. When it was to my liking I entered the spray, relishing the way the warmth from the water was soaked into my body. What was going to happen now? What was going to happen now that I was back? Doctors don't have a clue what they did to me, and neither do I. The blood I smelt was most definitely mine as I didn't see or hear anyone imprisoned in the room with me. Art and Kali would have spoken about them.

My hands wandered gently down my body, feeling the almost healed wounds. I was tortured, but I don't remember any of it. Perhaps it was a good thing I don't. Would everything go back to the way it was before all this happened? Campers going back to completing quests and training with councilors, while others (if it was that time again) going back to school in whatever state their family had enrolled them at.

I would probably go to the underworld first. Confront Hades about everything that had happened. After that I don't know what I'd do. I wonder if Chiron would allow me to go on a quest, or Hades if he has work for me. With all the bed rest and doing nothing, I was bored out of my mind. Sitting still for more than I have too will murder me. Either way, I'll go find something of interest if they both turn me down.

I finished showering; putting on some clean clothes Percy was kind enough to bring me. I think after hearing me complain about the paper gown, he grew annoyed enough to shut me up. I was grateful that he did.

It was 4 already. It wouldn't be long till the morning shifts would start. Having nothing better to do, I tried to fall back asleep.

\---

"Ugh! This fucking sucks!" I growled, trying once more to command the shadows.

I've been sitting on the roof in the shaded area, wondering if I could shadow travel somewhere, anywhere, just to get away from this hospital. Percy had said that they had me on heroin to distract me from escaping, and now that it's out of my system, I could shadow travel, right? Wrong. The shadows were not obeying the commands I gave them. I stayed firmly planted on the roof. They wouldn't even move.

Sighing in frustration, I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. Better enjoy this nice day outside before I'm forced back into my room.

"Hey Nico! You up here man?" Percy's voice floated on the wind. I remained silent in hopes that he would leave without noticing me. "Nico?" His footsteps sounded, coming closer to the spot I was at.

'Go away, go away, go away...' I chanted in my mind, hoping to steer him away.

"There you are!" He smiled that brilliant smile of his. "I was looking all over for you! Nurse said you haven't been in your room all day and couldn't find you."

"Ah." The son of Poseidon sat down next to me, his smile never leaving his face. "How'd you figure I was up here?"

He shrugged. "It's where I would have gone to. So what are you up to?"

I copied his shrug, debating whether or not I should tell him the truth. There was a possibility he would rat me out to the nurse or, more horribly, Chiron. But then, it was him or Chiron, and I would choose Percy anytime over the centaur.

"I was trying to shadow travel."

"Did you?"

"Unfortunately, no. I did not. I can't even move the shadows." Green eyes flooded with concern.

"It could be a temporary effect of whatever they did to you. I'm sure you'll be shadow traveling soon." Percy's smile was small compared to earlier.

I don't blame him for doubting. Even I doubt that, that's what the problem is. I didn't even bother telling him about all the other things wrong with me. I couldn't feel people dying. I _always_ feel people dying, wherever I went. This freaked me out; I was at a hospital for Pete's sake! I mean, sure I wasn't aware I had powers for twelve years of my life, but now after knowing...it felt like I lost half of myself. Like my soul was ripped to pieces and the holes missing were my powers.

The thing that struck me the most, that I wouldn't let it show on my face, was the panic of becoming normal again and being weak and helpless.

Looking at Percy's reassuring smile again, I couldn't help but latch onto his faith that everything is okay. That everything was going to be just okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not Own Percy Jackson

A month had passed by, and still no sign of my powers. I was growing frustrated each passing day with no results. That didn't stop me from practicing with the sword and other various training workstations set up throughout camp. Though Chiron had forbidden me from the more strenuous actives, going as far as saying a flat out no to sword practicing with Percy. I could train with any _other_ camper. I secretly rolled my eyes at this. I wasn't some fragile glass figurine.

Hades was first to contact me at camp. He had heard from Persephone about what was going on with the disappearing of demigods around the world. Even though he never asked, I told him I was alright and nothing major had happened ( _a total lie_ ) besides not being able to visit the underworld for a while and staying at camp. He told me he understood, and in his own standoffish way, to be careful.

I didn't understand what he had meant with that comment because I was stuck at Camp half-blood. What could possibly happen here? Percy didn't seem to share the same sentiment and stuck to me like glue. Campers started joking about having my own personal shadow. Annabeth didn't like it, and even though she didn't say anything against it, I noticed the tips of her ears turn red whenever someone mentioned it.

At first I didn't mind Percy following me around like a lost puppy, having connected his behavior as concern for me just coming out of the hospital and a big ordeal. Then it became amusing when he would flush scarlet when campers younger than him called him my shadow and some even went as far as calling him my boyfriend. I always laughed at him then when he tried explaining there was nothing going on between us and the camper he was talking to always looked at him like he was a liar. Now it was just grating on my nerves. I was never alone. During the day I had Percy, and at night I had Mrs. O’Leary.

Right now I was alone. I had escaped from Percy's watchful eye to hide in the small oasis on the beach. I'm sure by now he had noticed my absence and is going on a rampage searching for me, and yes I _did_ feel bad, but he has to understand that I needed space. I needed to think. About everything that has happened.

About me being suddenly human again.                      

It was little to no surprise that I couldn't enter Camp half-blood when I was released from the hospital. Come on, I had no powers; something was bound to be wrong. It took a while but Chiron got me permission to enter camp again. That was another blow to my hopefulness and even Percy was forced to acknowledge that maybe I was never going to be a demigod again. The first one to still be alive rather than dead.

I forced air out of my mouth in a sigh, looking at the setting sun on the horizon on the ocean. It was beautiful. Soon it would be dark, a waxing moon, and another night full of restless sleep. I've been having nightmares lately that I have no remembrances of when I wake up. Percy has noticed the circles under my eyes but every time he tries to bring it up, I always steer him away from the topic. Sooner or later he is going to corner me and force me to tell him what's up, and I know that he's doing this out of concern but damn it! I would like to forget them. Forget that I can't sleep well and that for once, everything is okay. If not, I will snap and I don't want that to happen least I chase away the only friend I have at this camp.

A sharp bark behind me made me jump. With heart racing fast, I whipped my head around, seeing a black bulking mass sprint down the shore. It was Mrs. O’Leary. She found me. I frowned. Percy must have sent her to find me. Of course he would.

The shadow dog skidded to a halt, sliding a few feet away due to her momentum. Once she got ahold of herself, she trotted up to the flat rock I was sitting on and plopped her butt down. She was panting and drooling all over the warm rock. I made a face at the mess, but nevertheless patted the black fur. I couldn't be mad at her for finding me; she was after all under orders. If I think about it, I was being illogical for being mad at Percy for feeling concerned.  But still, he didn't need to know every single thing that was wrong with me.

Patting her massive head one more time, I stood up, prepared to head back to camp. Mrs. O'Leary licked at my fingertips in a goodbye before melting into the shadows that have gathered. (Was it wrong to be envious of a hellhound?) It was almost sunset by now, getting darker by the minute. I hesitated in whether I should leave or wait to watch the sun sink below the ocean horizon. Feeling the need to immerse myself in nature's beauty, I walked away from the cluster of palm trees just enough to see the sun clearly.

"Nico!" Percy called, running from the same direction Mrs. O'Leary had come from. There was a hint of anger within his tone. He was mad at me for disappearing.

He was panting when he stopped in front of me. I held in the urge to flinch when I saw his green eyes dark and cloudy with emotions and the added glare he threw at me. I opened my mouth to tell him something, anything, but I didn't know what.  It didn't matter anyway because as soon as I opened my mouth Percy had started speaking.

"Where were you? Do you know how long I was looking for you? How worried I was when I turn away for one second and the next you're gone? Gods Nico..." He carded his hand through his dark hair. "Don't you dare ever do that again you idiot!"

Maybe it was because of everything, or maybe I just wanted to release some of my pent up energy, but I felt my previous anger return.

"What I do is none of your business! If I wanted to disappear I could very well do so, and I did! I needed time to myself Percy, and not being babysat by you or Mrs. O'Leary!"

He flinched at my choice of words, and in hindsight, I knew I shouldn't have phrased what I did like that. I just really wanted to be alone and a nobody, and pretend for just a moment that I didn't exist so I could forget reality. I wasn't going to tell Percy this; I didn't want to find out how he would handle it.

"Nico..." The son of Poseidon sighed. "Nico. I'm sorry for going overboard but I didn't want- I just..." He cut himself off, trying to find the right words to say.

"Percy. I get it okay." I told him, reminding myself that he was just worried. Even if I didn't remember what had happened the time I was gone, he did. And if I was being truthful, what he- _everyone_ -went through was undoubtedly much worse than me. "You're worried about me I know, but lay up a little bit on shielding me. Whatever you may think, it's okay. I'm safe here at Camp. I don't need you looking out for me like a little kid. I appreciate the notion, but please."

"No! It's not okay Nico! You got kidnapped, and I don't know what they did to you, but you are human now. More so than before, and I worry even more because of the fact you don't have your abilities to help you out if you get into trouble. I'm not trying to treat you like a kid or degrade you or anything; I just don't want anything to happen to you again."

“What’s going to happen to me Percy?”I asked him, leveling him with a sharp glare.

“I don’t know Nico, but I just don’t want you to be alone, especially right now when you’re vulnerable.”

I bristled.

“I can take care of myself just fine Perseus! I still have my sword skills and common sense. What is it you truly want from me?”

He was silent for a while now, just standing there staring at me. I was becoming unnerved under his gaze; becoming on edge.

“You haven’t been sleeping.” He finally spoke, calming me down a little.

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

“I want to know why.”

That threw me for a loop.

“W-what?”

“I want to know the reason why you can’t sleep.”

My eyes searched frantically his face, trying to figure out what he was getting at. What could he possibly gain from knowing what troubles me at night? He must have seen my hesitance and surprise as he raised an eyebrow, silently telling me to answer him. I open my mouth to tell him but then close it, thinking a little on what exactly to say.

“It’s not important you know.”

“Says you! You have dark circles under your eyes Nico! You’ve obviously have not been sleeping well.” His voice trickled into a mutter towards the end, green eyes narrowed at my response.

I didn’t deny his claim.

“Everyone has nightmares Percy.”

“You’re not everyone.”

I scowled. “That’s all I’m telling you about that.” I told him next to nothing. “Drop it.”

I stared into his orange lighted face. He was tired and weary. His anger still lingered in his eyes, but not nearly as much as earlier. A warm breeze passed through us, ruffling our hair. Percy's glowing green eyes slanted away from mine to look at the small scar just under my ear on my jaw. I could see Percy's brows wrinkle in discomfort and the remaining anger be chased away with what looked like pain.

He raised a hand to touch the scar, but halfway up to my face he changed his mind and instead let the limb fall back to his side as a fist. Compelled, I reach my own hand to my face, middle finger tracing the silver indention lightly.

"It doesn't hurt you know. I can't even feel it let alone see it." Percy nodded at my words and swallowed. He was still tense.

"We should go back. The sun has set and soon the harpy's would be out." Without looking back to make sure I was following, he turned and headed back to camp.

He was right. The sun had settled without me noticing. Glancing out into the ocean one last time, I slowly followed Percy back to camp. That night, Mrs. O'Leary slept outside my cabin. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not own Percy Jackson

"Stop it you crazy dog!" I groaned, pushing Mrs. O'Leary away from me.

For some reason she's adamant on waking me up during the nights. This started a week after me and Percy had our argument and it's been continuing ever sense. Sometimes the big shadow ball would bark and growl while other nights she licked the fuck out of my face. Tonight seemed to be the latter. Could this be her revenge for upsetting her master?

Her leathery tongue managed to slip between my fingers and reach my cheek. I scrunched my face in disgust as the saliva rolled down my chin. After a few more forceful shoves, Mrs. O'Leary finally relented and took a couple of steps back. Wiping her drool out of my eyes, I glanced at the clock, groaning again at the time. 1:47 a.m. the green lights blinked.

“Great.” My face reacquainted itself with the pillow, simultaneously smearing the saliva and slowly suffocating me. “Just great.”

Mrs. O’Leary barked, her massive paw clawing at the sheets. A warning, I guess, not to kill myself. I rolled my eyes and sat up. There was no way I was going back to sleep dirty, and taking a shower would just wake me up even more. Seeing no other choice (my face was starting to stink) I got up and took a quick bath. When I came out, the hellhound was gone. Probably went back outside to her post.

One quick sweep of the cabin with my dark eyes held no interest to me. I was wide awake now, no chance of falling asleep just like previous nights. Once again (this was starting to be a regular thing and I didn’t think I liked it) I grabbed my bomber jacket and made my way outside. The roaming harpy’s didn’t bother me as Mrs. O’Leary always alerted me when one was coming my way.

The camp looked like a ghost town, being still and silent as death. Even the ever loud Hermes cabin was noiseless. I think the forest was worse though, stowing away mythical creatures and monsters from any prying eyes. The moonlight that illuminated the entire camp was cut off by the thick foliage, making the forest appear even more sinister and ominous than originally. Shaking off the urge to shiver, I patted the massive dog on the head, silently telling her to let’s go.

We headed in the opposite direction of the forest, the destination unclear. Mrs. O’Leary kept in stride with me, staying strictly by my side. She would occasionally lift her muzzle up, sniffing for any stray harpy’s or potential danger. I stuck my hands into the pockets of the jacket, protecting them from the chill that overcame the deadened camp.

The soft gurgling of the creek soon reached our ears, signaling that we were close the some camp activities and the border. The creek was shallow and wide, some flat rocks that campers had placed jutted out from the water’s surface. With ease, we followed the haphazard trail to the other side where the amphitheater was located. Deciding that it was a good place as any to occupy some time, we made our way towards it.

The big shadow ball yipped excitedly; tail wagging back and forth as she clambered down the many steps to the platform below. I followed at a leisurely pace, arching a brow as she started to hop and bounce around the circular stage I think chasing her tail. My lips twitched in amusement, fighting off the lingering grin that popped onto my face at her antics. I’ve never seen a hellhound act this way before. _Ever_. But I guess Mrs. O’Leary wasn’t a normal hellhound to begin with. The first hellhound to be tamed and friendly and not at the beck and call of my father, Hades.

I laid down on the dirt, feet pointing towards the seats and folded my arms beneath my head. Having given up on bouncing around, Mrs. O’Leary trotted over plopping down next to me. Her piercing crimson eyes stared unwaveringly at my face while I made to ignore her and instead focused on the trillion of stars up above. There were hardly any clouds, making it a good night to star gaze.

I don’t know how long we laid there, but sometime during I fell right asleep.

\---

I was woken again by Mrs. O’Leary, but this time instead of licking me; she nudged my face with her wet nose. It was still dark out, letting me know that it was still early in the morning. I don’t know how long I slept, but it didn’t feel very long. Sighing I closed my eyes again before opening them to knock the sleep out of them. I should probably head over back to my cabin, check the time and see how long I have to wait for the day to officially start.

Turns out it was already 6:20 a.m.. By now, Mrs. O’Leary had left (her job was done, no need to stick around) melting into the shadows to God knows where, probably to go eat. Making sure I looked presentable enough, I went out to the dining pavilion for breakfast myself. The food was served from 6 to 9 the latest.

Only 5, including me, campers were already here. Two boys and three girls, who, by the way they were dressed, had recently come from a jog. How these people wake up so early and _not_ be complaining flew over my head. If it was up to me, I’d be in bed till the late afternoon. I nodded to myself as I grabbed a plate and started piling some food on there. That sounded wonderful… no nightmares and no hellhound waking me up. “If only, if only…” I sighed.

The clink of the fork scrapping along the plate sounded louder than usual as I made a sacrifice to Hades. Idly I sat down at the Hades table, the thought of ‘will I ever have another sibling?’ passed through. I doubt it. Persephone rules over my father with an iron fist. She’d castrate him if he ever went to another woman for sex. Spending some time in the underworld did _wonders_ to her personality ( _completely_ **sarcastic** ). At least she was bearable to me, though I can see it was forced. Probably a little bitter towards the fact that I was the produce of her husband’s infidelity.

More campers trampled in, grabbing their own plates and tossing food into the fire for their god parent. One of them being Percy Jackson. He glanced my way, eyebrows furrowing as his eyes caught sight of me. I tilted my head back down to my plate, noticing that I had eaten everything already. Through my bangs, I gazed around at the other tables, stopping briefly at Athena’s table on Annabeth. Her grey eyes were pinned onto Percy, no doubt wanting to know what was up with the troubled face he was making. I can just see it within her facial features, all the different scenarios and hypothetical clues being pieced together to figure out what Percy was mulling over. Her quick wit was something I envied of her; it was a trait that made her even more beautiful and desirable. I’ll never tell anyone that though, let alone her.

 Biting my lip, I dumped my plate and headed towards the beach. I didn’t feel like participating in camp activities. I wanted to test my luck in sleep, see if I could get a couple of hours’ worth. The warm moist wind blew softly over the land from the ocean, chasing away last night’s chill with it. Within five steps I could smell the salt from the ocean and walking further brought the sea into sight. It was breathtaking, seeing the sun rise above the cerulean horizon.

A large hand suddenly grasped my elbow in a hard grip and tugged, swirling me around to face the owner. Immediately the color of malachite swarmed my vision.

“Percy!” My cheeks flushed at how absolutely embarrassingly I said his name; breathlessly. He thought nothing of the exclaim as he stepped closer, eyes roaming over my face.

“Are…are your nightmares getting worse?” He asked a little hesitant that I would bite his head off at the question. I don’t blame him, with the way I had acted when he asked, I would be cautious in bringing up the subject again too.

“No.” I said. “I haven’t had a nightmare in a while thanks to your dog waking me up at all hours of the night.” There was a slight bitter tone lacing my words.

His brows furrowed in question, making his expression look cute. I had to bite my tongue to keep from chuckling at him. I also noticed that he had yet to remove his hand from me.

“Why?”

“Hell if I know, she’s your hellhound.” I shrugged, casting my eyes back to the shimmering water.

It was silent between us for a while. I kept stubbornly looking into the water as Percy seemed content to stare at my face. The urge to swipe my hand across my face was brutal. Was there something there? Did I have some breakfast still lingering? His intense gaze creep the hell out of me. It was like being watched by millions of people only it all came from Percy.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Percy blinked a couple of times, coming out of his daze.

“Nothing.” I had to strain to hear his mumble but I heard it nonetheless.

I opened my mouth to argue back but he cut me off, pulling me by the elbow he still hasn’t let go of towards the beach. What was going on? Wasn’t he going to leave back to camp for the activities? I gently tugged my elbow from his grasp, making him stop and look at me. The moron had a grin lighting up his face like a Christmas tree and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t affecting me.

“I’m skipping today.” He explains, continuing on down the golden sandy shore.

Soon the oasis that I had been in weeks ago came into view. Small cluster of palm trees grew with patches of grass on the shore hiding the rock I claimed as mine perfectly. The sun rays were filtered by the thick leaves, leaving us to not worry about getting sunburn, yet somehow those tiny slivers of sunlight were soaked into the flat rock we were on, heating it just enough to warm my back comfortably. Percy was sitting, legs stretched out in front of him and arms extended behind him propping him up. He looked just as content as me.

It didn’t take long before I dozed off into a light haze, taking in everything and simply letting my body relax.

“I could talk to Mrs. O’Leary into not waking you up at night?” Percy asked, hands idly playing with a blade of grass in his lap.

“M’kay.” I mumbled, feeling the lack of sleep finally get to me.

I was half aware when the son of Poseidon moved my head onto his lap. My eyes kept drooping, wanting to close for good in sleep. Malachite eyes peered into my own hooded ones, and before I drifted off in some well-deserved slumber, I thought I heard Percy mutter something strange about my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not own Percy Jackson

This is _so_ not cool.

“What?” Percy asks exasperated, tossing his pack of clothes onto a nearby twin bed next to my own.

Let me explain. The day we had skipped camp activities to bum around on the beach, Percy had talked to Mrs. O’Leary into not waking me up at night and everything was handy dandy. That was until she had _again_ woken me up in the middle of the night and once more when I tried to fall back asleep. I told Percy this morning after breakfast and all he had done was nod and clapped me in the shoulder saying, “I’ve got it.” and then left. I didn’t see him for the rest of the day until now, 30 minutes before dinner officially started.

Turns out, his ‘I’ve got it’ was his way of saying ‘Mrs. O’Leary won’t wake you up again because I’m replacing her’. Not ‘I’m replacing her with someone/something else’, oh no! ‘ ** _I’m’_** replacing her. As in Perseus Jackson was taking her spot. As in _Percy_ was freakin’ _moving in_ with **me**! Could you imagine my surprise when someone had knocked on my cabin door and when I opened it, Percy was there with a backpack full of clothes and a grin on his face?

“Please tell me this isn’t what I’m thinking. You’re not really going to be staying the nights here, are you? Cause that’s a big fat NO!” I told him flat out, slamming the door shut.

He rolled his eyes, the bastard, and sat down on the bed he’d chosen. “Come on Nico! Think of this as a very long sleep over.” He smiled ruefully. “This way Mrs. O’Leary won’t wake you up at night.”

“Percy, I agreed to _Mrs. O’Leary_ staying the night, not you.” I thought on the words I had just said. “Actually I never _agreed_ to any of this, but I allowed it because I had my privacy and it placated you.”

“Then let me do this. It’ll help me to stop worrying over you, and it’s only a couple of days. It’s not like I’m staying over here permanently.”

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in hopes of stopping the oncoming headache. “You are a pain in my ass!” I told him, begrudgingly accepting the new change.

“Nico!” He gasped scandalized. “I didn’t know you like it like that!” His hand covered his mouth to complete the act.

I sneered and threw a pillow had his laughing face. “You pervert!” Hopefully he didn’t notice the blush adorning my cheeks.

“Aw! Did I make you flush? How cute!” I swear that grin was going to rip his face in half. I’d be glad if it did.

“Flattery gets you nowhere Jackson!” I growled, shoving him out of my cabin.

“You still love me though!”

“And every day I keep asking myself why I put up with you!”

His laugh was infectious. I couldn’t help but smirk at our argument.

\---

Dinner today was being held outside by a bonfire that Chiron had constructed with the help of other campers. Hotdogs and hamburgers were served with a side of chips and soda. Percy grabbed one of each while I got myself a hamburger with everything on it except onions. We followed the others towards the fire, people taking seats on the situated logs. Cabins more or less stayed close together but there were an occasional few who mingled with their friends.

As we came near, Annabeth had spotted us and waved. Percy nudged me, nodding his head towards her. I followed him, purposely lagging behind. I knew Annabeth only waved over Percy and not me. I’ve nothing against the out casting, but I don’t want Percy to make a big fuss over it.

“Hey sea weed brain! Come sit over here with us!” She yelled, flashing her pearly whites at him in a smile.

Before Percy could even consider inviting me or turning her down, I easily lost myself in the still standing crowd of campers. It also helped that it was dark out. Tucked away in the very back, close to the forest was an empty log that I claimed as my own. Since it was the furthest from the fire, the air was cooler than warm.

Five minutes had passed by when Chiron made a small speech, though I didn’t really pay attention. I was too busy trying to finish my food so I could head back to my cabin. A soft yip pulled my attention from the delicious burger. Mrs. O’Leary sat there, half shrouded in shadows and half exposed from the soft glow of the large bonfire. Her tail was wagging as she eyed my food.

“Where did you come from?” I asked after I managed to swallow what I had in my mouth. I petted her massive head, chuckling when she bumped my hand with her nose.

Thankfully her presence didn’t attract other camper’s attention towards us. Hell, I don’t think they even noticed she was here. For a behemoth creature, she sure can be inconspicuous. I wonder why she was here with me instead of with Percy? Glancing over to where her owner sat, I saw him surround by friends, laughing and joking, Annabeth by his side. I frowned. It would be concerning if she just popped up out of nowhere in the middle of the group.

“They’re scared of you, aren’t they girl?” I murmured, pitying her a little.

She didn’t respond, just sniffed at my burger. She gave me big soulful puppy dog eyes, her crimson irises faintly glowing. I sighed; damn dog was pulling my leg with that act. No doubt this is how she gets what she wants from Percy too. Glaring at her, I took another bite of the hamburger. She whimpered and rested her bulking head on the log, puppy dog eyes still on display. Fuck, she upped her game! Stubbornly I took another mouthful of deliciousness. Her head moved from the log to my thigh.

“You clever, clever girl.” I told her, tossing the last bit of hamburger up into the air. With ease, she gobbled it down.

I laughed quietly at her. “Don’t tell Percy this, but I like you more.”

She growled and attacked my face with her tongue. I shoved her off, wiping the saliva away with my napkin. Grabbing my can of soda, I threw my trash away and trudged back to my cabin, deciding to just wait for Percy to come back. Maybe I can fall asleep before he gets there. Saves us from being awkward.

Mrs. O’Leary trails quietly behind.

\---

I had my iPod on, earphones stuffed into my ears and the music loud enough to drown out every other noise. Mrs. O’Leary laid at the foot of the bed, resting her head on her massive paws. I don’t know how long we were like this, but the music was finally lulling me to sleep. Closing my eyes, I tilted my head away from the small lamp I had on that sat on the nightstand.

Percy has yet to come back, but I didn’t mind. It was better this way. Taking a deep breath, I calmed my breathing and slipped into the welcoming darkness.

I had dreamt that night. I couldn’t remember the beginning or how it had started, but I knew that I was still asleep. It was dark. No ounce of light penetrated through the dense abyss, not even a sliver. I couldn’t even see my own hand in front of my face. No matter where I turned or looked, it was all black.

I pursed my lips in a thin line, trying to decide if I should start walking or not. Not having anything else to do, I carefully felt the floor ahead of me before taking a solid step. I continued this for some time before my foot struck something solid. I reached forward with my hands, gently laying them on what was in front of me. It felt weird; smooth and warm and hard all at the same time.

As my hands wandered further, the solid object suddenly vanished. I had to catch myself from falling and concentrate on my breathing. It was shallow and fast, in threat of going into a full on panic attack. I wasn’t alone. There was someone, _something_ in here with me and it was huge. Way, _way_ bigger than me. I tried to quiet my breathing, staining my ears to locate this thing. I couldn’t hear anything and it scared me.

The creature could be anywhere, staring through the dark looking at me. It could probably _see_ me just standing here, trying to figure out where it went. For all I know, the damn thing could be hunting me!

Whipping my head around this way and that, I felt a warm breeze hit me then being sucked away. For a moment, I thought I could smell smoke. The breeze hit me again, and again from the left being sucked away soon after. It was coming in intervals as if breathing. Inhaling and exhaling.

I was vulnerable. Weaponless and powerless. I didn’t know what this thing was or where it was exactly. It could kill me whenever it’d like, and I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. My hands were shaking from the prospect. I fisted my fingers, hoping this would stop them from quivering. Before I could do anything or even move, the creature hiding in the darkness let out a deafening, earsplitting roar.

Unconsciously, my hands flew over my ears and my body went down, into a standing fetal position, forehead resting on my knees. My ears rang and my body was shaking. No that wasn’t right. My body wasn’t shaking (well it was, but this shaking was different) someone was physically moving me back and forth.

Vaguely I could hear Percy’s voice calling my name from a distant. The more I listened, the louder his voice was until it was right next to my ear. When did Percy get back? How long was I asleep? Was I even still dreaming? From Mrs. O’Leary’s loud barks that accompanied Percy’s frantic ramble, I’d say that no, I wasn’t dreaming anymore.

“Nico! Nico are you okay?” Warm hands grabbed my face, forcing me to look where they directed. “Look at me, Nico! Are you okay?”

“W-what are you…?”

“Damn it Nico! Are you alright?” He shook my head back and forth. “Open your Goddamn eyes!” I could hear how frantic the son of Poseidon was.

I tried to do as I was told (did I ever open them when I woke up?), cracking them open a little. The light immediately stung them, and on instinct I clenched my eyes shut again. Percy’s thumbs gently wiped away the stray tears that slipped down, whispering nonsense into my ear. After a while I finally managed to pry them open enough to catch sight of worried sea green eyes. I blinked a couple of times before directing my gaze fully onto Percy.

As if he was burned, his warm hands left my face as he fell onto his butt, eyes wide and breaths labored. I furrowed my brows; body leaning forwards some as if to follow him but stopped.

“What’s wrong Percy?” He was really starting to freak me out, and the dream still fresh within my mind didn’t help any.

“Y-your eyes…Nico…” He swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the lump that formed in his throat. “They’re-they’re _red_!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not own Percy Jackson

 “Y-your eyes…Nico…” He swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the lump that formed in his throat. “They’re-they’re _red_!”

We stared at each other in mute surprise and shock and just about every other emotion that coursed through our bodies. Stiffly, without disconnecting our eye contact, I stood up on shaky legs, IPod long forgotten still playing music on the bed. Sucking in a sharp breath, I dashed to the bathroom to look immediately in the mirror. True to Percy’s words, my eyes were crimson. My once dark brown colored irises matched the color of freshly spilled blood. Percy followed a second after, watching awkwardly at the door.

“How did this happen?” I asked softly, wide eyes staring at Percy through the mirror.

“We should go to Chiron.” He suggested, reaching his hand out to grasp my elbow and tugged me gently away from the mirror. “Come on.”

I didn’t bother with putting on any shoes or grab my jacket for that matter. I just let Percy lead me to The Big House. It was darker now. The waning crescent moon had risen directly above us, giving us barely any light to see a distance. The gurgle of the creek became apparent the closer we got and Percy sped up his pace, eager to get to the centaur.

I pulled him to a stop when I saw a roaming harpy on the other side of the creek. Percy glanced back, about to open his mouth to ask why I stopped him when I slapped my palm over his mouth. I brought him closer to me so that my mouth aligned with his ear.

“A harpy.” I whispered, releasing his mouth.

“A harpy? Where?” I nodded ahead of us, and he followed the motion. “I don’t see it.”

He couldn’t see it? It was a directly in front of us across the stream. The wretched creature had her face up in the air, sniffing around for something. After a few seconds, her head whipped our way and she let out a piercing shriek before flying away from us. I flinched when she screamed while Percy slammed his hands over his ears.

Gently, I removed them. “She’s gone, let’s go.”

The Big House was silent and dark, its occupants asleep. Creeping through the entrance of the large building, I lead the way to Chiron’s bedroom door seeing as the son of Poseidon couldn’t see much of anything right now. I took about 5 minutes after our knocks, for Chiron to open his door. The centaur had on a plain T-shirt and looked half dead, eyes ladled with sleep.

“What do you boys wa-” He stopped as he stared at my eyes. “Come in, come in!” He suddenly grew awake at the new development.

The light was switched on, causing all of us to squint until our eyes adjusted. Once it did, Chiron urged us to sit at the small round table in the corner. He didn’t waste any breath on pleasantries and instead demanded what had happened.

“Alright boys, explain. What’s happened?” The question was no doubt directed at me.

“I don’t know, sir. When I woke up, they were like this.” I motioned to my eyes with a hand.

He looked at Percy next. “Percy?”

The son of Poseidon fidgeted within his chair, head cast down and fingers fiddling with a loose thread on his orange camp T-shirt. Looking closely, I could see he was lightly shaking. He was as scared as I was about this situation.

“Percy?” Chiron asked again.

Taking a deep breathe, Percy started his tale.

“I-I started noticing the difference two days ago. They were lighter than before and they looked more like a deep ruby red, but you couldn’t have noticed it unless the sun was shining on them. I thought nothing of it and didn’t say anything. Thought it was a trick of the light. Then tonight, when I came back to Nico’s cabin-” The centaur looked like he wanted to interrupt to ask about why a child of Poseidon was staying at the Hades cabin. But Percy plowed on through not giving him the time to say anything. “-everything was unnaturally dark. Mrs. O’Leary was barking and growling at Nico’s bed but I didn’t know why until I looked closer. Shadows had enveloped everything and they were _crawling_ all over Nico and they were- they were _seeping_ into his eyes! Like they were being sucked into them, but he was still asleep. So I immediately woke him up. When I did, all those shadows suddenly vanished and when he opened his eyes, they were… _that_.”

At hearing his confession, pieces started to click inside my mind. Maybe that was why Mrs. O’Leary kept waking me up in the middle of the night. She was trying to protect me from those (more than likely dangerous) shadows. And I didn’t know about them because they’d vanish whenever I woke up. Though why was it that they appeared whenever I slept? No, that wasn’t right; they obviously didn’t appear when I took that long nap with Percy at the oasis. So they were materializing during the night. Or turning up when I was alone. Was turning my eyes red their only goal? If I went back to sleep would they come back?

I was shaken from my thoughts when Chiron spoke.

“Why were you at Nico’s cabin?” From the corner of my eye, I saw Percy blush and his mouth moving like a fish’s.

Thinking quickly, I came up with a lie. “I had asked him too!”

This time, Chiron looked at me confused so I expanded on the thought.

“I was having trouble sleeping. I felt as if something was there with me and I didn’t like the feel of it, so I had asked Percy to stay the night with me. Just in case you know? And before I had Mrs. O’Leary staying with me, but she…kept on…waking me up.” I lost the conviction in my voice at the hard stare Chiron was giving me.

Damn it! He was probably mad that I hadn’t told him any of this! Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to lie. I should have stuck to the truth, but it was already out there, too late to take it back now, and besides, Percy was giving me a relieved look that only I saw.

Chiron heaved a deep sigh. His rough fingers rubbed his temple before falling back down to his side.

“Anything else I should know, Nico?”

I shook my head no. “This’s it.”

“No memories?”

I decided to give him some mercy. He was only trying to look out for me and help me.

“I’ve been having nightmares. But I don’t remember what they are.”

He nodded sagely.  His hooves clipped clopped as he tried to shake away the strain from standing in one position for too long. I could already tell he was getting ready to talk business. Probably prepare questions to fire at me. He glanced at Percy, pursing his lips thinly into a line. He was debating whether or not he should kick Percy out, but what point would that bring? He’s already aware of things happening. Perhaps it was for my benefit. He didn’t know if I wanted to talk about what had happened in front of him.

“He can stay.” I said softly, breaking him out of his mind. He nodded and started on his list of questions.

“How long have the nightmares begun?”

“A couple of weeks.”

“And you don’t remember a single one? Not even a piece?”

“No…” I thought back to those nights. Then I remembered last night’s dream. The creature. “Actually I _do_ remember a piece I guess.”

“Go on.” Both occupants gazed at me now.

“It was tonight’s dream. Before Percy had woken me up I had, had a dream. It was pitch black, but there was something else in there with me.”

“Did you see it?”

“No but I felt it.” I stared at the wall behind the centaur, thinking back to what I had felt. “It felt smooth and warm and hard all at once. It was large too, but I don’t exactly know how big it was. All I knew was that it could have hunted me, it probably was, and it could have killed me if it wanted too.”

Again Chiron nodded like he understood.

“Have you tried to use any of your powers?”

“No, not yet.” I said truthfully.

“How have you been physically? Any pains or something new that wasn’t there before?”

“No. I’m fine, just tired I guess from the lack of sleep.”

“Good, that’s good.” He sighed again. “I think now we should focus on your eyes Nico. I’m sure you don’t want the other campers to know about this right?” I nodded. “We should probably get you some contacts then. Tomorrow, you and Percy have my permission to go get you some in the city.”

We both nodded. We’d have to wake up early to avoid all the other campers. I’m sure we were not going to be happy in the morning.

“Why don’t you two boys go back and try to get some sleep. Have Mrs. O’Leary keep watch to make sure nothing else happens. I’ll go ahead and contact Empedocles. See if he could shed some light onto what exactly those people have done to you Nico.”

Saying one last goodbye and goodnight, Percy and I headed back out into the night and back to the Hades cabin. We were intent on getting some sleep and easing our mind away from what had just occurred. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not own Percy Jackson

“Is that blood?” I looked at Percy like he grew a second head.

“No, it’s melted gumdrops, of course its blood!” He rolled his eyes at my remark.

My eyes followed the bloody foot trail right up to my bed. Sitting down, I lift up my feet, checking them for blood. It turned out it was from my left foot. I must have cut it last night when we visited The Big House. Grasping my foot with both hands, my thumbs gently prodded the soft pads, looking for the wound. Percy came from the bathroom, wet rag within his hand. He swatted my hands away and took my foot within his own hands.

“Don’t do that. You don’t know how bad it is.” He muttered, taking a seat on the floor and started to gently wipe the blood away.

I tried hard to stop myself from laughing. My feet were ticklish and I’d be damn if I let Percy found out. To distract myself, I stared at him in wonder.  He looked strange; having a concentrated face directed at my foot like it was the most important thing in the world and his gentle cleaning. I couldn’t help the grin on my face. Weirdly this reminded of that Disney movie, the one with the glass slipper. Just, you know, without the slipper.

“What are you grinning at?” Percy glanced up from his task.

“You.” He tossed my foot away from his face.

“Well there’s no wound or anything, lucky you.”

I laughed. “What’s with that face, Perce?”

“You.” I stuck my tongue out at him, as childish as it seems.

He responded by tosses a pillow at my head. I dodged it but couldn’t dodge the second one thrown my way. His laugh was melodic and infectious that I found myself laughing along. Settling down, I grabbed the rag from the floor and proceeded to wipe away the foot prints. Percy had perched himself onto a nearby bed, content with watching me clean. Feeling a little playful (when was the last time that I was? So long ago…) I pretended to focus on a particularly hard stain, bringing my face close to it so that my butt hovered in the air. Smirking lightly (so Percy couldn’t see it) I waved my butt side to side, keeping tabs on Poseidon’s son’s reaction from the corner of my eye. Immediately his face flamed red.

“ _N_ - _Nico_!” He stuttered out, turning his head away from me.

I sat up on my hunches, holding in another grin, and instead tried my acting skills. I remembered I could’ve easily pull Bianca’s leg with my acting, though it was mostly the puppy dog eyes I sent her way, but my acting helped too! There was a time that I had used my awesome skills on her. I had gotten the Zeus figurine that Christmas. I sucked in a sharp breath, quickly shutting out all other thoughts and memories pertaining to my sister. Hopefully Percy didn’t notice the solemn expression that crossed my face quickly.

Pulling on an innocent face that gave nothing of the wistful and painful emotions, I tilted my head to gaze at Percy.

“Yes Perseus?” He glared at the name, but it was ruined by the still ever present blush.

“You did that on purpose!” He accused. God, he looked so cute right now.

Snapping my head back down to the stain, my hair fell into my face, hiding the blush that crept up my cheeks.

“W-what are you talking about?” I cursed silently for the stutter. Still acting, I went back to cleaning the stain which wiped away with ease.

“Don’t play dumb with me Nicky!”

Nicky? Where the fuck did that come from? How the hell did he get Nicky from Nico? Again I looked at him like he was crazy.

“Don’t look at me like that…” He smirked. “ _Nicky_.”

“Hm, I wonder about you sometimes Percy.”

“Nico! I didn’t know you day dream about me!”

“Oh shut up!” I threw the rag at his face but he moved out of its destructive path.  “Come on, we’re wasting daylight. It won’t be long till the other campers start waking up.”

He nodded, and whistled. In a swoosh of air and the darkening of the shadows in the corner, the big form of Mrs. O’Leary materialized. We had agreed before going to bed, that it would be easier and faster to use Mrs. O’Leary to get to the city. Then after, we would hike our way back here seeing as shadow traveling for the hellhound is quite as taxing as it is for me. Over the years I have gotten better, going farther distances with more company, but not by much. Mrs. O’Leary wasn’t used to taking more than one person per ride. This trip would drain her even more than usual.

Before greeting the obviously happy dog, I kneeled by my bed, plucking away the loose floorboards to reach the small compartment there. I kept all of my important things in there, including some pictures I had manage to hold on to of me and Bianca as well as the Hades Mythomagic figurine and some money. My father was also the god of wealth; it wouldn’t be wise to keep my treasures out in the open especially when the cabins didn’t have locks on them and the Hermes cabin only a few meters away. I didn’t mind that Percy now knew of its existence. I trust him at least that much that he would keep away from it. And if anything does go missing, I know who to blame. Pocketing a good amount of cash, I replaced the floorboards and went back to Mrs. O’Leary.  I scratched the dog behind her ear in thanks for the ride she was about to give us.

“You ready Perce?”

He blinked a couple of times.

“Huh? Oh, yea…I guess.”

I frowned. What was up with him? He seemed to be hesitant to place his hand on Mrs. O’Leary. I know shadow traveling can be a little… _weird_ , but nothing out of the ordinary. It’s sort of like flying. Maybe that’s why Percy’s a little tentative to do this. It’s not advised for us to fly in airplanes, being cautious that Zeus would do something to sabotage the craft, probably strike it down with lightning. Shaking my head in disbelief I asked him if he was afraid. He clammed up even more.

“It’s not that I’m afraid…it’s just that…I’m not _used_ to it I guess.”

“You’re okay when I shadow travel us in the past. What’s the difference?” Poor Mrs. O’Leary whimpered a little.

“It’s…just different okay. Forget about it, let’s just go.” He sucked up his courage (what was left of it) and placed his hand next to mine on the hellhound.

In a second we were gone. Melted into the dark and wispy shadows. Oh, how I missed this. The feel of flying without actually _flying_. It felt like every inch of us was air, gliding across the land, like water naturally flowing with the current of the river. It felt _natural_. It felt _right_. I know Percy couldn’t see anything but darkness, but I could see it clearly. The trees and buildings and cars and people and _everything_ passing by in a blur. Smells that somehow penetrated the flowing current of shadows simply overwhelming. It sent my body into overdrive, sensitive to everything and anything.

  _It was freedom._

No one would ever understand this; shadow traveling. No one ever would even if they were given a ride. Only someone who could do it can understand everything that I mean. It was a rare and unique feeling that only a few were lucky enough to be gifted with it. I was one of those lucky bastards.

Things started to slow down now, only a few seconds having ticked away. That’s how shadow traveling was. It felt like forever but in reality, only a few seconds or even minutes had passed. It was like escaping the hands of time itself for a few fleeting moments. 

Mrs. O’Leary took us into an abandon alley way close to the contact store. From the map we had to memorize before our trip, we were three blocks away from the hole in the wall shop. The hellhound yipped us goodbye and wandered away.

“Here.” Percy shoved some dark sunglasses onto my face. “So people won’t be staring at you strangely.”

I slowly took them off. Where the hell did he pull these from?

“People are still going to be staring at me strangely because I’m wearing sunglasses in the morning where the sun is barely even out and it’s cloudy as fuck. Besides isn’t the mist supposed to cover up stuff like this?” He rolled his eyes (he’s been doing that a lot lately) and pushed the glasses back over my eyes.

“At least they’ll be staring at you for having a horrible fashion sense and I’d rather not take the chance with the mist. Now let’s go get you contacts.”

I grumbled all the way, muttering about that even if they saw me, they’re normal people; they’ll think it’s those special contacts anyways. He paid no heed to my words, dutifully marching along and pulling me with him. We spent the entire trek in silence, occasionally throwing a ‘sorry’ and ‘excuse me’ for bumping into people. For this early in the morning, there sure are a lot of individuals meandering about.

The store we chose was small and crappy. I’m surprise people even come here. Perhaps the interior is better looking than the shitty external frontage. I nodded a temporary goodbye before giving the cash to Percy as he walked in by himself. It was better for just him to get them, that way I wouldn’t have to remove the shades to reveal my red irises. I know they make you try the contacts on, and it’ll be weird to keep sunglasses on indoors.

I leaned against the cement wall, idling people watching. The good thing about these sunglasses is that they didn’t know I was staring at them. For a moment my eye was caught on a mother and son, power walking to the store a couple of buildings down on the opposite side of the street. The mom had wild fiery shoulder length hair as her son had a light brown. She looked to be in her 30s and the kid about 8 or 9.

A shrill laugh pulled my attention away from them onto a girl roughly my age, maybe a little older. She had long straight black, _black_ hair and a deep brown flavored skin. Her eyes were equally as dark as her hair, but all in all, she was beautiful. Her laugh diminished into a giggle as she stared at me with knowing eyes. This girl was only a few feet away from me to the left. Something told me she was familiar. Very familiar. Like I knew her from somewhere and it was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn’t for the life of me remember where from.

Her insistent giggling was getting on my nerves and I wanted to scare her away with a glare but I couldn’t. So instead, I looked back over to where I saw the mother and child only to find they had disappeared within the store. Frowning (for it definitely wasn’t a scowl) I gazed back to where the girl was.

“Great. Not only are my eyes red, but I’m seeing ghosts too.” I muttered bitterly, looking all around to see if I could see the dark skinned woman. She vanished. I had only looked away for a few seconds.

“Got it!” I blushed a little when I jumped at hearing Percy’s voice right next to me. I didn’t even hear him or see him for that matter, leave the store.

I took the bag from him. “Yeah…thanks.”

He stared at me for a while. “Are you okay?”

“Yea fine.” I cracked a smile. “So now that we’ve got the goods, do you want to start heading back or what?”

“Actually, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to go visit my mom and Paul.”

I shrugged. “It’s better than doing camp activities. And if we’re lucky, she’d have baked some cookies.”

Percy grinned at the prospect of his mother’s cookies. “Yum!” He lightly punched my arm and this time I really did scowl.

“What in Hades was that for?”

“For being a lazy ass.” He shook his head in an ‘Oh Nico’ kind of way and led the way to his mom’s house, all the while mumbling about ‘idiots wanting to missing pivotal camp lessons cause they were lazy’. The scowl stayed fixed onto my face. I knew he was talking about me, the bastard.

\---

I was right; Mrs. Jackson had indeed made a fresh batch of blue chocolate chip cookies. Damn am I good! On the way here, we had stopped at a public bathroom so I could place the contacts on. They were black in color and it easily masked the crimson.

Mrs. Jackson had us sit at the table; fussing over about making us lunch to eat. Her and Percy engaged into mild conversation, once or twice bringing me in, but I opted to stay out and just listen. Seeing them like this, like a family made me happy inside. It’s been over 70 years since I’ve felt the love of a family. I know I’m family because of the way Sally and Percy are. Everyone they meet and make friends with are immediately a part of their family. It took me 2 years just to figure that out. I never really noticed the way Sally had treated me like her own son until I recognized the behavior she took with Percy was the same as she took with me.

I vaguely remember my own mother. It’s been so long that the memory of her was diluted, and I hated it. It was like I was forgetting her. Now a day, my memories from before the Lotus Casino were growing dimmer and dimmer. Only the ones I’ve worked hard to hold on to remain untouched by time. Being here, with a mother figure again was bringing those thoughts back.

Reaching out, I grabbed a moderately cooled down cookie and stuffed it into my mouth to change the course of thoughts to something else. It worked. I was scolded lightly for eating a cookie while it was still hot, and I just grinned and did it again, loving the feel of a family.

We stayed there for a couple of hours before we had to book it. The trip back was going to be a long one. So we bid Sally goodbye (Paul was at work and Percy’s step brother was at school) and with some cookies in our pockets, we left back to Camp.

\---

There was only an hour or two left of sunlight before the new moon came. We had finally made it back to camp. The cookies we had stashed in our pockets were long gone, eaten on the way here. Such a shame too, I could really go for another right now.

We passed by Thalia’s pine tree along with the Golden Fleece and the small dragon guarding the borders.

Instantly I froze. Pure fear and rage ran a war within my body, holding it rooted in place. I was quivering lightly too. I didn’t know which one to fall back on, which on to _feel_. It was like Armageddon. Why was I feeling this way? Why were my instincts telling me to run away…to get away from here? I’ve never felt this way before. Each emotion was fighting to show onto my face and I could tell it was making Percy nervous and curious and just plain worried and concern. I could see his lips moving, making out an ‘ _are you okay_?’ but not hearing the sound that usually accompanies such an action.

But I did hear, loud and clear, someone say “Oh good… _you’re back!_ ”

It sounded sinister and familiar but I just couldn’t place it but it’s there jabbing my mind like a hot poker. Before I could place anything together, my mind goes strangely black and all I can see is nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not own Percy Jackson

I remember now. That girl on the side walk. She was that nurse…

\---

A sharp stench woke me up. It worked instantaneously, jolting my body and mind from unconsciousness. Opening my eyes, I saw a young looking man hovering over me. Within his hand was a small vial filled with a clear substance. He capped the tubed and leaned away from me, smiling.

“Well that’s interesting.” He hummed, grabbing the chart from under his arm to write something on it.

I stared at him as I shifted myself to a somewhat sitting position. What the hell was going on? Who was this dude? I’ve never seen him in my life! Was he one of Apollo’s kids or something? I think they were the medical ones out of the other campers. The man seemed to sense my stare and he glanced up over his glasses, a smile breaking out on his face.

“Ah, how rude of me. I’m Empedocles, a pleasure to meet you Nico Di Angelo.” He gathered his pen and the small vial into one hand, holding out the other to me. I hesitantly shook it, saying a meek “pleasure” back.

“You must be wondering about me, right?” I nodded. “I was called by Chiron to see to your condition. He told me about your lack of power but he didn’t mention that your eyes had turned red. That’s intriguing to me.” His soft brown eyes shifted left and right, trying to look into both of my eyes simultaneously. The contacts were out? When did that happen?

“Can you tell me how that happened?” He asked, placing the clipboard (with the pen attached to it) and the vial on the small nightstand on the left side of the bed.

I feel so confused and just out of it. In a daze, I told the man what he wanted to know.

“Interesting…very interesting Mr. Di Angelo. Has anything else happen since then?”

I shook my head no.

“Well, that’s good.” He pushed his oval glasses into his short brown hair. “I plan to keep watch over you, Mr. Di Angelo. For now, instead of going to your cabin you will be spending the nights here where I can make sure nothing else occurs. I got permission from Chiron to do this, so don’t worry.” He smiled. “Also, my assistant will be coming in a week’s time to do the blood work and see if this is an internal thing or just strictly external. I think you’ve heard of him, Hippocrates?”

“The father of Medicine.”

Empedocles nodded eagerly. “That’s correct!”

“So what are you looking for exactly?” I asked. He had said that Hippocrates was going to check my blood and everything, what did that leave him?

His eyes gained a small glint of glee. I suppressed the urge to shiver at it.

“I’m looking for shadows.”

“Shadows?” Both of my eyebrows rose incredulously at him.

“Yes, _shadows_ Mr. Di Angelo. I’ve never seen an event transpire quite like this.  First time, in all my life.” He laughed lazily. “My first time working with a child of Hades.”

I swallowed at his words. They made me uncomfortable. Shaking his laugh off, he told me to rest some more. It was still early in the morning the next day, the sun was barely out and I was excused from morning activities today. Empedocles left after that, taking with him the clipboard and vial.

It was silent now. Empedocles was strange and a little annoying the way he talked. Something about him seemed off. He was too happy for my taste and I had a feeling it was going to be a very long week. I scowled, slouching down further under the white pristine covers. I hope the nights go better than this, or it will turn out the same as what I’ve been doing so far. Staying awake. I wonder if Mrs. O’Leary would pop in, in the middle of the night? Turning onto my side, I sighed. Feeling my eyes droop, I decided to take a small nap to pass the time.

\---

I found the green and white contact case resting on the nightstand. Both onyx colored lenses rested in them. After placing them in, I went to grab some lunch. The day went pretty normal; no one seemed to notice any changes. The evening activates were boring as hell, and I saw no signs of Empedocles anywhere or Percy for that matter. We (Percy and I) were on different schedules, him joining in with Athena’s cabin and I joining in with the ever unpleasant Ares cabin. I’ve been noticing that a lot lately. I was always paired with the Ares cabin for some reason.

Dinner passed by quickly, we had chicken today. At the end, I had gone to my cabin to collect some garments before heading over the infirmary that will be my new ‘home’ for the next few days.

Empedocles was already there, writing away on his clipboard about one thing or another. He peeked up from his musings briefly, acknowledging my presence before going back. I paid no mind to him as I placed my clothes for tomorrow in the small drawer imbedded in the nightstand. Then I made my way to the bathroom to change into a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt.

When I came back out, Empedocles was waiting for me.

“Please have a seat Mr. Di Angelo. I’d like to go over a few things before you go to bed.”

I did as told, sitting lightly on the edge of the twin mattress. The man took his own advice and sat down on a plastic chair he had moved in front of me.

“Before we start anything, please put those silly contacts away.” I did as told, biting my tongue to stop myself from retorting to his somewhat insult.

“Now, I want you to do a few things for me. This will help me understand to what extent of you is affected.” He reached over to the small lamp and shut it off. This plunged half of the bed into darkness.

In my absence he had turned off the main lights and instead used the small bedside lamps to light the room. I could see his face perfectly clear beneath the shadows that crossed over his face. He was smiling that gleeful smile again.

“I took the liberty to talk to young Perseus Jackson about you Mr. Di Angelo. He told me several interesting things.” If possible the smile grew wider. Anymore and it will split his face in half.

_I hope it does_ , I thought.

“I have prepared some experiments to test out my theories.” He chuckled at my cautious (it was a glare) look. I didn’t want to be this creepy asshat’s lab rat. “Don’t worry; they are completely ethical and safe.”

That didn’t sooth me much. I was still his fucking lab rat. Empedocles stood up then, making his way over to the other side of the room and to the side of the first bed. With a flick of the wrist, the lamp was off. He did this to the others, steadily making his way back to the middle.

“I have taken the liberty of setting a few things around the room. I will call out the name of the object and I want you to find it and bring it back. Simple no?” By now, all the lamps were out and only the one still shinning was one on the other side of Empedocles’ bed, where the man stood, clipboard and all.

“First item, Mr. Di Angelo, is the cream colored hairbrush.”

I sighed. What was the point in this? Looking around, I spotted the brush on one of the beds opposite the room. Pushing myself away from the white mattress, I collected the small accessory.

“The book titled, _gods behaving badly*._ ” It was on a plastic chair two rows from me.

“A bottle of whiteout.” On the floor underneath a bed.

We did this for some time, him calling out random objects that were hiding in random places and me sniffing around for it. I found every single item he had called. I set the small treasures onto the pristinely made bed next to mine as Empedocles turned some of the lamps back on.

“Well done Mr. Di Angelo. You did better than I’d expected. This will be all for tonight. We will continue tomorrow night.”

I muttered a “Sure” before turning back to the small pile of trinkets. “What about these?”

“Oh, I almost forgot about them. Silly me.” He pushed his glasses further upon the bridge of his nose.  “Help me take them back to where they belong.”

He prattled on to whose was what’s. He would be taking the stuff that belonged to Chiron and Mr. D while I distributed the others to the campers. By the end of his speech, I was already feeling drained and tired, and we didn’t even do anything strenuous. In silence we gathered the things we were responsible for.

“What is it Mr. Di Angelo?” I shook my head to bring me out of my thoughts and looked up.

“Huh?” I asked.

“You stopped.”

I furrowed my brow, unaware that I had in fact stopped picking up the last of the items on the mattress. My hand was holding onto the book, but it was half in the air and half still grounded. How long was I standing like this? Long enough it seems to catch Empedocles’ attention.

Why did I stop?

“Mr. Di Angelo?” He was waiting for my answer.

Why did I stop?

Oh, yeah.

Mrs. O’Leary.

I could sense her.

“She’s just outside the infirmary, waiting.”

Empedocles nodded and continued to pick up his things in silence, clipboard nowhere in sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does not own Percy Jackson

Empedocles was gone when I had come back from giving the items back to their rightful owners. Mrs. O’Leary had stayed outside and slept under the window closest to my bed. I didn't think too much of the situation and just went to bed. He wasn't there either when I woke up the next morning. The bed he had claimed was still made. Wasn’t he supposed to watch me at night?

I changed into the spares I had brought and dropped off the dirty clothes back at my cabin before heading to breakfast. It was almost 9 and only the stragglers still remained, majority of the campers had already eaten and left. Percy included. His table was empty. I quickly ate my fill and left the dining hall to join the Ares cabin for the first activity of the day.

Out of nowhere, I was suddenly pulled away from the small crowd (I was in the back) and dragged down to the beach. When I got my bearings back, Percy had already taken us to our oasis. Yes, 'our' oasis. He seems to have taken to the spot like a bee to honey. Can’t blame him, it’s a great hiding spot to get away from people looking for you. Though it does defeat the purpose of me coming here to get away from Percy now that he knows where to look for me in the future.

Note to self, _find a new hideout_.

"I felt like skipping today." He grinned, taking a seat on the warm rock. He had his feet stretched out, ankles dangling over the edge and arms extended backwards to prop him up.

"And thought to bring me along. How thoughtful." I sat next to him on his left side. I brought my feet up close to me, wrapping my arms around my bunched up legs and rested my chin on my knees. A small smile graced my lips. Today felt like a good day for some reason. Or at least, I like where this day is heading.

"I know, right?" He was such a smart ass. I must be rubbing off on him. Ha, mission accomplished!

"Now who's a lazy ass?" I grinned, punching his arm lightly.

"Yea yea, details details." He absentmindedly rubbed his arm. "So how was Empedocles? What did you guys do?" He green eyes held such curiosity that I couldn’t help but indulge him.

I groaned and hid my face on his shoulder, letting my body lean onto him for support. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, making sure I didn’t fall. It’s been a while since I have been like this, lively and just _worry_ free. Nothing else mattered right now, and by the smile on my face, I didn’t care.

_It was like I was back to normal._

“That bad huh?”

"That man is weird. He says _interesting_ and _liberty_ a lot.” I tried to impersonate his voice, but ended up sounding like a buffed up man than a mad scientist. “And he smiles _way_ too often that every time I see it, it makes me uncomfortable." Percy patted my head in mock sympathy.

“Aw, you poor baby!”

I didn’t have to look up at him to know he was cracking a smile at my bitching. I knew he was smiling at the fact that I thought someone’s smile was creepy. Just because I don’t often smile and whose father is like the epitome of doom gloom, doesn’t mean I hate every single thing that screams _happy_. He received an elbow in the stomach for that, telling him if he saw it he would be creep-ed out too.

"What did you two do?" he asked again.

"It was weird, he had me find random items stashed in random places." Before we left the infirmary, I had asked him what the purpose of that was and he just smiled that creepy ass smile, pushed his glasses up (the glint making him look evil) and said “Shadows, Mr. Di Angelo.”

"That's all?"

"Yea." I paused. "And then at the end, when we were separating the objects to return them to people, I had sensed Mrs. O'Leary outside." I didn’t know how to feel about that. I mean it felt different than before I lost my powers. It’s hard to describe the… _sensation_ I guess.

Percy looked down at me, a broad smile slipping onto his handsome face. "You’re getting your powers back? That's great Nico!"

"I don't know for sure, it’s just- it could be something totally different. Or a fluke." I told him, trying not to get his hopes up just to crush them if it really was a fluke. He didn’t need that. _I_ didn’t need that.

"It's still good though right?" I hated how his voice was sounded as if he was expecting me to lash out at him for being wrong.

"Hm, I guess." My hand lightly slapped his cheek. “What about you Perce? How was your night? Full of good dreams?”

I wanted to get off the heavy subject, and sensing that, Percy easily went with the flow. “Oh you know.”

I arched a brow.

“Why no, Perseus, I don’t know. Please enlighten the class.”

He just nodded his head a couple of times. “Yeah, full of good dreams.”

“And what about?”

Rosy red lightly dusted his cheeks. “Things not important. You don’t need to know of them.”

“Ah! But _au contraire mon chéri*_.” He laughed at my French accent. “I’ve told you more about my night that it’s only fair you do the same!” I smirked evilly. “I bet you were having very good dreams, oh yes, very naughty dreams. I bet I was the star of them, cause I’m that awesome. They involved me right? Ha ha, oh wait! Those were probably my dreams. I can’t help the narcissism. Can you ever blame me? I’m sexy and I know it.”

 He choked on his saliva, causing him to cough a few times. He had to turn his head away to hide his now tomato red cheeks. I continued.

“They probably went along the lines of _Ooh Percy! There! Right there Percy!  Ngh, touch me there again Percy_!” I batted my eyelashes at him and smiled. “Am I close?” I asked, talking about his ‘good dream’.

“You’re horrible Nico!” He couldn’t for the life of him look me in the eyes without blushing and thinking on what I had said.

“I know Perce, it’s in my genes. They’re called ‘Percy’s a dork’.” I laughed, and it must have been infectious because Percy laughed right along with me, calling me a ‘damn tease’ somewhere in there.

Once the laugh subsided and it died down to small chuckles, I shift my head on his shoulder so I could look into his eyes. He followed suit. We both had smiles directed towards the other. Our Faces ended up centimeters apart. I was having difficulty just breathing properly from the proximity (and from the laugh). He leaned down some and I moved up some, smiles slowly slipping. We were so close to having our lips touch and my lids dropped half mass in preparation to close fully when we finally did kiss. Though it never came.

"Percy!"

We both jumped apart and losing my support I fell in my back. We both glanced to the left where we could make out the figure of Annabeth coming towards us.

"Your girlfriend’s calling." I smirked, turning towards him, letting him know I was only joking.

"Shut up, she is not my girlfriend!" I raised my eyebrows at him, grin stretching over my lips.

He rolled his eyes and shuffled his butt to the edge of the rock and hopped into the water. It went up to his armpits. I never knew it was that deep. I laughed at him. I never thought he would go through such lengths to get away from the daughter of Athena. He turned towards me, hands gripping my ankles and pulled. I slid easily to the edge, my legs up to my knees in the water.

"You crazy? I ain't going in the water!"

Percy ignores my half-assed protests (I couldn’t help the urge to just laugh and have a damn smile on my face, though some of it was because I was ticklish) and moved his hands up my thighs. I sat up right then and there; hell bent on glaring him into submission. Though the glare’s affect went down due to the still ever smile. This was just ridiculous! His hands hooked under my knees and I opened my mouth to warn him as he started to pull me towards him when Annabeth's voice was much, _much_ closer than previously. Instantly he let go of me and instead ducked underwater. Switching on my acting skills I leaned back onto my hands, pretending I was alone and doing nothing suspicious. Not that dangling my legs still covered in jeans is suspicious or anything.

"Percy! Percy are you the- oh...Nico." She didn’t sound so amused to have found me instead of her intended.

It was hard to keep from laughing. "Hey, hi." That was so out of character. Damn Percy! His hands gripped my calves, trying to keep himself under.

She looked uncomfortable. She never really was comfortable around me when it was just me and her. If she was with someone else, I don’t think she’d have the same expression. Is she scared of me? The son of Hades? She shouldn’t be I’m human now, and younger than her. After a moment of silence in which she debates on whether to ask me something or to just leave and continue searching for the son of Poseidon, her eyes steeled.

"Have you seen Percy?" She inquired.

I pretended to think about it. "Nope, sorry."

She accepted the answer and hesitates on turning away. Probably wondering if she should tell me not to skip actives or continue on. Athena’s children were too goody-two-shoes at times, they needed to liven up. Deciding on the latter, she left, once again calling Percy's name.

When she was out of sight I kicked out my foot, striking Percy to let him know coast was clear. He reemerged, glaring. I couldn't help but let out the laugh I’ve been holding in. This was just too much! There must have been a rock or something in the water as when I looked back at Percy he was between my legs and an inch or two taller than me, hands on either side of my hips.

“I wonder about you sometimes Perce.”

“Oh yea?” He leans in closer and I do the same until we were breathing each other’s air.

“Yea. Like how you made me the mistress. That’s a damn huge blow to the Misses.”

He chuckles. “Shut up Nico.”

We close in once more for that kiss. We were so close that I could literally feel the feather like brush of his lips. Then a bark distracted me and I turned my head to the side to see a big shadow ball sprinting towards us. It happened all so fast. Mrs. O’Leary barreled into me, causing me to push into Percy and tumble into the water. When we both resurfaced, spitting and coughing out the salty water, Mrs. O’Leary yipped. She sat at the edge of the rock, tongue lolling out and tail wagging excitedly.

Looking over at Percy I laughed. It was all too funny, Percy’s facial expression and Mrs. O’Leary.

“She felt left out, the poor girl! She wanted to join the fun.” I said, swiveling back to the son of Poseidon.

Percy was _there_ suddenly, standing close and hands reaching up to grab my face. Without wasting any time, he crashed our lips together in an eager lip lock.

He pulls back after a while to look into my contact colored eyes, darting back and forth between them, hoping to gauge my reaction.

I chuckled at his plain as day worry. I know that this is a sticky situation that should be considered with more care and thought, but I didn’t feel like thinking or even on dwelling on it. I’ll do that later.

“Hm, that was my first kiss.” I said.

He snorted, smiling a little.

“Does that make you feel special?”

“Knowing that I’m your first?” He shrugged. “Yeah I guess.”

“That’s all I get? Gee, that was lame.” I rolled my eyes. “Well then, it’s a good thing that wasn’t my first kiss.”

His eyes widen in surprise and his finely lined eyebrows shoot up to disappear into his hairline.

“Who was your first?”

I tilted my head, smirking at him. “You were too late; Mrs. O’Leary had already stolen it.” He scrunched his face in annoyance, splashing water at my face.

“At least she acted like taking my first kiss was the best thing to ever happen to her, right girl?” She barked, in agreement or not, it didn’t matter.

“ _Pah-lease_.” His hand caught the back of my neck, pulling me back into a chaste kiss. “ _You_ should be elated that the great Percy Jackson seized your first kiss.”

“Hm, touché.”

He shook his head in an ‘Oh Nico what am I gonna do with you’ sort of way. Percy lightly rested his forehead on mine, hand still glued to the back of my neck, thumb rubbing up and down my neck. His fond expression faltered a little as he said, “It’s a shame you weren’t my first.”

“I’ve heard about that. You’re kiss with Annabeth. Rumor was it was _epic_. God, the cheek is such a sacred place**; it’s a place worth remembering.” I grinned. “Though I did think the good luck kiss was a little cliché, not complaining though, it did keep you alive… _somewhat_. And then that underwater kiss, I bet I could do _so_ much better.” I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

“You’re just… _terrible_ today.”

I laughed. “I know Perce, I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *On the contrary my love/darling  
> **Their first ever intimate interaction


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't own Percy Jackson

We had spent the rest of the day holed up at the oasis, agreeing that we would find another hiding place later. Dinner went better. Percy and I held a silent conversation across tables, gaining curious looks from Annabeth.

After we had gotten out of the water, we had agreed that sooner or later we will have to have a talk about what had happened and what it means to us. A time was never mentioned, and I wasn’t eager to get into that. Until then, no kissing without both of us approving; it was safer this way. Not moving too fast to overwhelm us.

 After dinner, I made my way back to the infirmary, wondering what Empedocles will have me do this time. When I got there, he had the room shrouded with shadows, keeping the nearest lamp to him on. The ever present clipboard wasn’t in his hands this time; it was resting next to him on the bed he occupied. He waved me forward, telling me to sit on the bed in front of him. I did as told.

“Tonight, Mr. Di Angelo, we are going to see to your abilities.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, stuffing my hands under my thighs so I won’t fidget with anything to show that I was nervous.

“Last time, you had that moment of sensing Mr. Jackson’s hellhound, did you not?” He waited for me to nod before continuing on. “Well, that means that you’re regaining a semblance of your powers. I want to see how much.”

“Okay and how are we going to do that?” Cause as far as I’m concern, I can’t do much. Like at all.

“Simple. _You_ are going to attempt to practice.” He said, making sure I knew that this was a me only exercise.

I nodded, toeing off my shoes so I could bring them up to sit Indian style, my hands resting on my lap. If I was going to practice, then I wanted to be comfortable. Something tells me that this was going to be a long process. When I glanced back up at him, he was waiting patiently for me so he can explain further.

“We will be doing this every night. This way, I can see how fast they are returning. Now, I want you to give me a list of what you can do regarding your demigod abilities.” Here he gathered the clipboard and a pen, ready for the list.

“Shouldn’t you know this already?” I asked. Chiron probably should have told him.

“I want to hear it from the source. You don’t have to go into detail.”

“Um, okay. I can uh, control the earth to an extent. I can do necromancy-?” This was making me feel awkward, like I was praising myself and a narcissus. “Um, I can sense death, and control shadows. Solidify them and all. And shadow travel. I think that’s all.”

He hummed, finishing whatever it was that he was writing. After a few moments in silence, he set the clipboard aside and turned all his attention onto me. His creepy ass smile was back, and it was making me tense.

“Relax, Mr. Di Angelo and try to command the shadows as you would normally do. Solidify it within your hand.”

Sighing, I looked at the shadows surrounding us trying to feel them, raising my right hand that they would use as a perch. I searched for that connection that was always there whenever I conversed with the shadows. But, like I expected, it wasn’t there. It was just vast emptiness. No matter how many times I tried to talk to the darkness to just move or something, it was like I was talking to a brick wall.

I tried to communicate to them for a while longer before giving up. Opening my eyes (I had closed them in hopes to better concentrate); I thought Empedocles couldn’t get even creepier. He was in the same position as when I first started a couple of minutes ago. Still as a statue, if I didn’t know any better I would say he had turned to stone.

“I can’t do it.” There was bitterness in my tone.

“So they haven’t advanced that far. I want you to do one more thing tonight and then you can go to bed.”

“And what’s that?”

“Where’s Mrs. O’Leary?”

The answer came automatically. “She’s on her way.”

“Thank you, that’s all for tonight. Please get some sleep.” With that, he left with his things.

Rolling my eyes, I changed before turning in for the night.

\---

I didn’t get a chance to see Percy as I had woken up early and was wrangled straight into activities with the Ares cabin. They wanted to get started on picking strawberries; it was our turn this time, so that by the time the sun was almost at its peak, we would be at sword skills. The logic was that if we finished early, we would have extra time at swords.

I tried to be slow at picking berries, there was no way I was excited about going to sword practice. The Ares cabin was nothing but brutes and they enjoyed showing no mercy and gloating for every win. The Fates were against me, seeing as I was only one against 20 plus. So 45 minutes later, the group made our way to sword practice.

Immediately everyone paired up and as the outsider I was left alone which was perfectly fine by me. I waited until the others were done before grabbing an armor set and strapping it on. Next to the armory racks were the weapon racks that held more than just swords. I pulled one that was roughly the same length as my stygian sword and was made out of celestial bronze. It was heavier than what I was used to, but after practicing with it for 30 or so minutes, I should get used to the weight.

I had forgotten about my sword after the whole kidnapping ordeal, worrying only about my health. It didn’t really register that I had lost it until the first time at sword practice when I had to settle for a regular crafted weapon. Vaguely could I recall entering a battle with someone before the heroin episodes. My kidnappers must have taken it from me and that angered me. That sword was an extension of my body, that’s how used to it and comfortable I was. I had forged that weapon with my own two hands with the help of my powers. Now I don’t have the extension of my body and I can’t create a new one.

Clicking my tongue in irritation, I moved to the practice dummies set up throughout the area. Maybe sword practice wasn’t so bad now that I have pent up anger to release. I went through several warm up swings and lunges, trying to get a feel for the foreign sword. On my 5th swing, another sword intercepted it, making a loud clang and sparks to fly. Following the bronze up to an arm and then to a face, I stared into the challenging smirk of the Ares cabin counselor, Clarisse La Rue.

“What do you want?” I asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my tone.

She rolled her eyes, shoving my sword away from hers as she successfully stepped fully in front of me. “I need a partner and lucky you you’re the only one without one.” She sneered.

“Really? Cause from where I’m standing, I’m not the only one who doesn’t unwillingly have one. What’s wrong? No one wants to play with you?”

The smirk left her lips at my words. She took a step forward, trying to intimidate me. With a swift move, she knocked her sword against mine, moving it to the side before bringing hers back up to my neck.

“Maybe I just didn’t want to play with them. Ever think of that?” I glared at her then her sword, silently telling her to move it. Surprisingly she did. I took 2 steps back, getting out of her range. When she saw that the smirk was back with amusement.

“I’ve beaten all of them, I’m looking for some new blood and those Aphrodite’s sissies are terribly weak and bore me. Then there’s you, don’t think much of this but I think you can last a second longer than them. Get more entertainment out of you.”

With a condescending laugh she came at me. I blocked with both my sword and shield, reflecting some of the swings and counterattacking with some of my own. We carried on for a long while before with an impeccable timing and a good maneuver; my sword went flying from my hand. In another two swings, Clarisse’s sword was once again pointed at my neck.

“Like I said, more entertaining.” She sneered, arm and sword retracting away from me.

Snarling, I brought my shield up and pushed it again her slack sword, getting it out of my way before I dropped to the ground and swiped her feet from under her. She let out a small shriek as she collided with a ground. Grinning, I stood over her.

“You’re right, this is entertaining.” She screamed, getting back up.

By that time I had already retrieved my sword and we continued fighting until the bell for lunch ringed. She managed to defeat me a 4 more times (She didn’t go easy on me _at all_ ), with me stealing a win somewhere in between there. As we placed all the equipment away, I made sure to stay clear from Clarisse, sticking to the back. As counselor of her cabin and the best fighter out of her half-brothers and sisters, she tends to stay in the front of the group as its self-appointed leader.

Aphrodite’s and Ares’ cabins split immediately as we entered the pavilion, meeting up with all the other groups that came from different activities. Grabbing my plate of food and sacrificing some to Hades, I finally sat down, noticing that my muscles were already starting to become sore. Clarisse is strong, I’ll give her that.

Percy was sitting at his table when I glanced over at his direction, earning a smile and a wave. I returned it back but in a lesser degree. I finished eating quickly after that so I could have a few minutes to talk to him, but as I was on my way to his table after throwing my plate away, I was dragged away by Clarisse herself.

“You’re not holding us back, Di Angelo.” She said before pushing me out of the pavilion and in front of her so she could push me faster if I started to slow down. “We have some tracking to do. And guess who’s it?”

Grinding my teeth in frustration, I prepared myself for hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
